


Love is a Bullet That Breaks Hearts

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crying, Dark Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship- Klance, Everyone is in this but only Hunk Lance and Keith are the ‘stars’, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), I have no regrets, Injured Keith (Voltron), Injured Lance (Voltron), Insecure Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Keith (Voltron) can't handle fucking emotions, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mind Control, Near Death Experiences, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Protective Hunk (Voltron), Sort Of, Tears, Worried Keith (Voltron), and injury, dont forget the injuries, everyone else is in it, im sorry, ish, just not much - Freeform, kangst, klangst, very mild fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: No pain on the outside.Have they checked the inside?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alright guys. i'm getting rid of my drafts before i continue stuff- four more to go;)  
> this should be a oneshot.  
> /should/  
> (if it isn't, ill continue it after all of the OTHER ONES ARE FINISHED- next to my main one, o' course:))  
> everyone else is in this, but the stars are keith and lance with a lil bit o' hunk.  
> ENJOY

"Keith, move!"

But he was too late.

* * *

They were all gathered in the common room, Hunk and Pidge working on some new gadget, while Keith and Lance sat beside eachother-well, Keith was sitting on Lance's lap, a blanket over both of them, planting kisses on their faces, much to Pidge's annoyance.

"Oh my fucking God, get a ro-"

Alarms blared through the room, accompanied by Allura's booming voice. 

"Paladins! Get to your Lions! The Galra are attacking!"

Lance jumped at the sudden noise, promptly knocking Keith onto the floor. Keith glared at him, but accepted Lance's outstretched hand, hauling himself to his feet with Lance's aid.

They all burst through the hangar doors after getting changed into their armour. The Castle shook from the receiving blasts; luckily, they were dulled, thanks to the particle barrier. 

Lance pulled Keith close by the waist, while Keith brought a hand to his cheek and went on his tiptoes to meet him in a chaste kiss. They shared their 'be safes', and took off to their Lions.

"Alright, team!" Shiro called through the comms. "Keith, Lance, Hunk, you three take the left side! Pidge, you're with me. Let's go!"

They all went to their designated areas, shooting fighters off their tale.

"What the hell is that?" Lance muttered, dodging a few blasters.

"I think," Keith grunted, a shot hit Red, rattling Keith's bones. "It's an ion cannon. Or something."

"Number four is correct!" Coran chirped in. "Stay away from that ion cannon! It could tear your Lion a scanga!"

"A what?" Hunk asked, steering away from the blast that was directed at his Lion.

"I think the point is not too get hit by it," Keith huffed, catching one of the ships in his mouth and throwing it at another. They blew up in a spark of orange and red.

"May- Keith, move!"

* * *

 "Keith, move!"

But he was too late.

Keith turned his Lion around just in time to see a blast aimed directly for them. Gritting his teeth, he braced for the inevitable impact- there was no way he could dodge that in time.

He squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the controls in a white knuckles grip.

_I'm sorry, Red._

Something hard hit Red- but it wasn't the laser. No, it definitely was not.

He was thrown into the side of the chair from the impact, his head flying into the headrest.

Groaning, he shook his head to clear the ringing in his ears. Peeling open his eyes, he gingerly looked down and touched the unprotected part of his side- "Fuck," he hissed. He probably had a fractured rib or something.

"...ce!" His hearing came back to him then, even if the ringing had long since faded.

"Wha-?" he cleared his throat to get rid of the cough building up. "What happened? Why wasn't I-?"

In front of him, slowly drifting onto a planet, was the Blue Lion, a blast mark covering it's side.

"Shit- Lance!" Keith parroted Hunk's scream from earlier, turning his Lion around. He shot at the fighters shooting the Blue Lion, effectively destroying them all. "Hunk, how long-?"

"About two minutes. Get him back to the Castle! I'll take care of these guys!"

"Okay, yeah-" Lance's Lion had entered the planet's atmosphere. He was going to crash. "Fuck!"

He followed Blue into it, pushing Red to go faster- just go faster- and catch her. The ground was steadily increasing, and Red was _still_ too far-

Her paw managed to graze the Lion's tail before Blue crashed; forcing Keith to pull up to avoid flying debris and crashing himself.

"Keith! Keith, what's going on?"

Keith wasn't sure who spoke, but he ignored them in favour of landing his Lion and rushing to Lance's aide-

Keith was running out of the Lion as soon as it landed, maybe even before.

What he saw was not something he expected.

Lance was walking out of his unresponsive Lion's mouth, completely unscathed.

"Lance?" Keith called out hesitantly, taking a few cautious steps toward Lance.

"Hello," Lance said back, voice hoarse.

"Lance, are you-" Keith stopped himself from taking a step back when Lance got too close; Something about Lance unsettled him- he wasn't sure what... "Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, Keith," Lance responded calmly, coming face to face with Keith. Keith swallowed harshly. "What about you? You don't look fine," His eyes trailed down to Keith's waist.

"What are you talking-?" Keith gasped as something collided with his stomach, sending him stumbling backwards as he doubled over.

"You see," Lance said, coming in front of Keith and renching off his helmet, "My communication line was damaged in the crash. Unlike me," Lance grabbed a fistful of Keith's hair, pulling him up. He wasn't met with the beautiful pair of ocean blue; Instead, he was met with a glowing yellow. The same type as the Galra. "But not unlike you. The crash- you weren't able to catch the Blue Lion, but Red, she was hit with a rock," Keith blocked a hit by Lance's fist, "sending you flying across the planet," Lance grabbed Keith's wrist as he tried to dodge him, pulling him close as he grabbed his other wrist. "In a very, very fatal situation. When I got to you," Lance kneed him in the stomach, leaving Keith wheezing for breath as his legs were swept from under him, "you were dying."

Keith blinked away the spots in his vision, rolling away as a foot came to stomp on his chest.

"Lance," he breathed, getting to one knee. He activated his particle barrier as Lance tried to kick him in the head. It bounced off the shield, rattling Keith's bones, "Stop it- This isn't you-"

"Oh, but _sweetheart_ , it is," Lance hissed, placing a well aimed kick to Keith's already damaged rib cage. Keith yelped in pain, unable to dodge the foot that was coming to hit his head as the shield dissipated.

Lance laughed, a cruel, viscious sound, as he sent blow after blow to Keith's unresponding, trembling, terrified body.

"L-Lance," he gasped, gritting his teeth in pain. Lance had a foot on his chest, slowly pushing down it, breaking his ribs. "Pl-please."

Lance smiled visciously, showing off fangs. "Little Galra, before you die- well, brutally beaten then delivered to the Galra, of course, you need to hear something," Breathing was getting harder. Seeing was getting harder. _Staying conscious_ was getting harder. "No body loves you. You're a burden to the team; always going into something dangerous, acting without thinking. Honestly, how could you even think we were your family?" With each statement, Lance pressed down harder. His bayard had marterialized in his hand, whereas Keith's was buried in a mountain of sand. He vaguely realized that Red was just sitting there, watching, but he could hardly see past those once ocean blue, loving eyes. "No one loves you. It's why your mother left. It's why your father left. It's why no foster home took you in for more than a week. It's why so many people abused you," Keith blinked harshly, forcing the black spots and tears to go away. This wasn't Lance, this wasn't Lance, it wasn't him- "You're Galra. How could someone ever love a Galra, after all they've done?" The barrel of Lance's blaster was placed against Keith's forehead.

"How could I ever love you?"

A gunshot echoed across the canyon, and Keith's vision went black, still wet with unshed tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha... ha...  
> ha...

Keith came to consciousness slowly- emerging from the thick syrup of his dreamless sleep and into the cold, brutal world.

He groaned, feeling a dull ache in his chest that throbbed every time he tried to breathe.

His eyes fluttered open, but immediately squeezed shut when they were assaulted with a multitude of bright lights. His head pounded in sync with his heart. Gingerly, he lifted a sore hand to his head, expecting to feel his skin, but was met with a thick cloth.

If he was hurt, why wouldn’t he be in a pod?

He sighed just as the familiar hiss of a door opening filled the quiet room.

He dropped his hand back onto the bed, opening his eyes and using his eyelashes to try and block the light.

It didn’t work.

”Hey!” Hunk called cheerfully, and much too loud, sitting in a chair beside his bed. “How are you feeling?”

Normally, Keith would’ve lied and said he was fine, but he couldn’t remember what happened, everything was hurting, and he couldn’t lie to the giant teddy bear. Keith hummed quietly. “F’ls like I-“ He coughed, unable to lift his arm to block it. Blood splattered onto his chest. “Got hit by... b’a truck.”

”Sorry, man,” he smiled warmly, rubbing his arm.

”Wh’m I no... not’n a pod?” Keith asked, trying to sit up a bit. Hunk helped him, resting a hand on his back and folding the top half of the thing he was laying on up. Was he in an Altean hospital bed? “What h’ppened?” Wow, talking hurts.

Hunk frowned, rubbing his hands together anxiously. “Yeah, uh, about that,” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well, um, what do you remember?”

Keith knit his eyebrows in concentration, squeezing his eyes shut to try and help him remember- “Lance,” he gasped, struggling to get out of bed. “Where is he- where’s Lance-“

”Lance is fine,” Hunk replied, voice laced with venom.

”Hunk..?”

Hunk took a deep breath, then rubbed Keith’s forearm again. “The ion canon thing. You remember that?” Keith nodded “It wasn’t actually an ion canon. It was a druids lightning thing.”

”What does that mean? Is Lance okay?” He took a deep breath at the end of that, trying to ignore the cough building up in his chest.

”Yeah, um. Okay. Lance got hit, you went after him. I don’t really know what happened, but you’re communications shut off and you stopped answering us. When I got there, Lance... he had his blaster to your head.”

”I-“ Keith choked on his words, coughing up a glob of blood. “What?”

”He... The energy- it possessed him, or something. We’re still trying to figure it out, but right now, he’s locked into one of those pods that we put Sendak in,” Hunk sighed, leaning back in the chair.

”I...” Flashes of it all were coming back to him. “I- He... he s-said...”

”That no one loved you? That you were an orphan that no one wanted?”

Keith looked away, ashamed of the tears growing in his eyes.

”Yeah. We know,” he said bitterly, gripping the handle of the bed. “When I shot him-“

”You shot him?!” Keith practically screamed, placing a hand on his bandaged chest to try and force himself to stop hurting and to just breathe-

“I had to,” Hunk was frowning now. “He was about to kill you.”

”Oh.”

Hunk sighed again, rubbing his forehead. “It was in the arm, if that helps.”

Keith looked at his bandaged hand. What did he do to his hand?

”Shiro took care of him while I took you to the Castle, but I could hear it through the comms. He kept arguing with Shiro about it.”

He couldn’t stop the tear from falling down his cheek. Lance had promised him- God, he’d sworn up and down that he’d never stop loving him-

“It was mind control. He didn’t mean any of it,” Hunk reassured him, wiping away the tear, but more filled it’s spot.

”I-I know,” he sniffled, covering his eyes. Why was he crying- he knew this was going to happen, it was just a matter of time. “Why am I not in a pod?” Keith asked, if only to change the subject and not the war going on between his heart and brain.

Hunk snorted. “Apparently a blast to the pod area of the ship takes a while to fix.”

Keith groaned, slamming his head into the pillow beneath it. “How long?”

”You’ll be mostly healed before they’re up.”

”Great,” Keith deadpanned, fiddling with the blanket. It went up to his waist, while most of his torso was covered in bandages. “How-“ he coughed again, but thankfully, no blood came up. “How long do I have to stay in here for?”

”A few days before you can start to walk,” Hunk answered. Keith groaned again. “But don’t worry! Pidge managed to snag some movies before she left Earth, and Monopoly? I’m not sure how but we have it. We’ll keep you company, bud.”

”What’re my injuries?”

Hunk blanched, but not enough to be noticed by most people. Keith, on the other hand... “He- just, remember he was being mind controlled, okay?”

Keith nodded, bracing himself.

”Fractured collarbone,” he landed a hit there? “Five broken ribs, three fractured, a punctured thorax, but we fixed that, a mild concussion, and a shattered knee cap.”

”I don’t remember him hitting my knee,” Keith mumbled, rubbing his hands against his arms in an attempt to calm himself.

Hunk shrugged in response, patting Keith’s thigh. 

"Can... can you take me to him?" Keith asked slowly, _cautiously_ , flinching when Hunk's eyes darkened. "I- We have hover chairs, a-and... I want to try and talk to him."

Hunk deflated, heaving a long sigh. "I... I don't think so, Keith," He rested his head in his hands, picking at his headband.

"Please?" Keith sat up a little straighter, wincing a little bit when it jostled his knee.

"I... You can't move around too much-"

"Painkillers?"

Hunk shook his head. "Nope. Alteans only ever used healing pods and some weird gel that's poisonous to humans. It's got bleach in it."

Keith shrugged, hiding his wince and suppressing a scream of pain. "I'll be fine."

Hunk gaped at him.

"It's not like he can get out of the pod, right?"

Keith watched as Hunk weighed his options, ignoring the scream of pain from his knee every now and then.

"Fine. I'll grab you a hover chair, but if he starts to do anything suspicious-"

"You'll take me out. Got it," Keith sent Hunk a big smile on his way to find the hover chair, but inside, he was terrified. Maybe it was mind control, but those thought Lance had said... those could still be true. He could just be some stupid Galra that Lance was dating for fun, or until he found better options. Every once and a while, he would have nightmares about it, but he couldn't find it in himself to tell Lance what they were about. He just cried quietly, trying not wake Lance up. Lance, though, he had good ears, and woke up every time, then calmed Keith back into a blissful sleep. Maybe if he told him that, Lance would agree and none of this would be happening because they'd be broken up and Keith would probably be dead-

His thoughts were interrupted when Hunk came back in and started unstrapping his shin. 

Keith hummed. "Didn't even notice that was there," he pointed to the restraint Hunk was doing.

"Y-yeah," Hunk smiled sheepishly, then gently lifted Keith off of the bed. "You got pretty... attack-y in your sleep."

"Sorry," Keith muttered, keeping a tight grip on Hunk's shirt.

"No problem, dude. Didn't hurt us."

Keith sighed in relief, even if his ribs and leg were screaming in pain. "Where's the hover chair?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"It didn't fit in the door, so I had to leave it in the hall," Hunk said, just as he left the room. And there it was, a blue and white wheel chair that hovered, waiting for Keith. It was a bit different than the one Allura used; His had handles and no place to rest his feet. It looked like an Earth's wheelchair, but it was floating. With a comfier seat.

"Please put me down this fucking hurts-"

Keith made a mental note to never get a bridal carry while he has a _shattered_ knee, ever again.

Hunk gracefully lowered him into the chair, and Keith only took a deep breath when he was certain Hunk was behind the handles. The deep breath hurt like fuck, though.

"Yeah, so, you don't know how to use the ones Allura was on, so she gave me this one instead. Someone'll have to push you if you want to go places," Keith's mind immediately wandered to Lance. If he were here, he would do that, no questions asked, and he'd enjoy it too- and God, he missed Lance, why did he-

"Okay. Thanks, Hunk," he settled on instead, pushing the tears down.

Hunk rubbed his hair, causing Keith to wince, because ow, concussion, and started walking towards the pods.

* * *

Once Hunk had rolled him into the pod room, Keith was ready to jump from the chair and run to Lance's pod.

"Look," Hunk said, rubbing the back of his neck, but not once stopping. "I know you want to talk to him in private, so I'm giving you that," Keith nodded gratefully. "But, buddy, if you need me, please, just- yell, or something. Okay?”

”Okay.”

Hunk pushed him to the end of the hall, then into a small room. In the middle of the room, there was a pod.

In the pod, there was Lance.

Grinning at the door, hands tightened into fists beneath his restraints.

”Hello!” Lance called cheerfully. Hunk snarled at him, pushed him until he was a few inches from the pod, then left with a glare thrown over his shoulder. “I was expecting you to show up.”

Keith rolled his eyes, leaning back in the chair.

”Looks like you’ve had a rough day,” Lance smirked, leaning his chin on his palm. It was a little difficult, due to the chain around his wrist and all, but he managed. “What’s got you down, sugarplum?”

”Fuck off,” Keith growled, moving to cross his arms. He thought better of it at last minute and, with a sigh, he lowered his arms to his sides, mindful of his ribs. “Lance, please, listen to me. This isn’t you, and I know you can fight past it-“

”What? Fight past something amazing?” Lance scoffed, taking his head off of his hand. “Please, sugarpie. I love this. I love hurting you. You’re a stupid little brat who can’t deal with losing anyone else so you cling to someone in space and hope they love you, when really, they only pretended so V-“

”Shut up!” Keith shouted, throwing him a half hearted glare. Those words weren’t true- they weren’t true- they couldn’t be true- “Lance- please-“

“Here’s what I don’t understand, Keith. Even after we all know that you’re an orphaned Galra asswipe, you still think we can love you, and you’re too dense to think otherwise-“

Keith sobbed violently, squeezing his eyes shut as he shoved his hands over his ears.

”Oh!” It wasn’t enough. It was never enough. “Would you look at that! How the mighty Keith Kogane has fallen: Like the little baby he is-“

Red’s growl at the back of his head wasn’t enough to calm him down- he was useless, he’s stupid, he’s pathetic, he’s Galra, no one loves him-

And then Hunk was in the room, screaming something at Lance before he grabbed the handles of the hoverchair and pushed him out of the room.

”I told you to yell for me,” Hunk muttered when the door shut.

”I-“ Keith choked on his words, tears spilling down his cheeks as he shook with the weight of his sobs. “I’m so-“ He coughed harshly, spitting up a wad of blood.

”It’s fine. It’s fine, we love you, Keith. Don’t listen to him- it’s the mind control. It’ll be gone soon.”

”But- Hunk-“ Keith fisted his hands into his hair, pulling at the long, sweaty strands. “What if... what if those are his thoughts? What if he’s just saying that he loves me because he doesn’t want V-“

”It’s not,” Hunk assures him, strolling him back into the room he was in before. Probably an infirmary. He grabbed Keith bridal style, again, and ow, that hurts- “I’ve been best friends with him since we were five. I know how he reacts when he’s in love- I can assure you he’s head over heels for you, Keith. This is all the influence from the mind control.”

”But-“

”No buts,” Hunk interrupted, placing him onto the bed. Keith sniffles as Hunk sat down beside him, pulling out a remote of some sort. “Trust me on this.”

”O-okay.”

He doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU CAN PRY KEITH ANGST AND HURT JEITH DRUGS FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS  
> (there’ll be more hurt keith+dark lance+keith angst next chapter, don’t worry ;))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kkksnsnsorry this took so long— like promised, hurt keith, keith angst, dark lance- well, technically.

It took more than a few days.

By the time Coran said he should be able to walk again, albeit slowly, with minimal pain, his knee was still throbbing in pain whenever he moved. The bandages were doing nothing to help- nothing that he knew of, of course- except for digging into the broken bone. All of his bandages had been replaced, thankfully, but most of his body still hurt. He could breathe mostly fine, with a small amount of pain, and he could move his arm now... He still didn’t know what happened to his hand. 

He looked like a mummy.

Coran helped him out of the bed, Hunk nearby in case he fell, and steadied him on his good leg. He gently lowered the other one onto the ground, straightening it out and bending it so he could move it bet-

Keith bit back a scream, biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood. He jerked his leg away from Coran, sending himself toppling to his other side, straight into Hunk’s waiting arms.

”I knew it was too soon,” he muttered, gently maneuvering Keith back into the bed, careful to avoid his knee. With a sigh, Keith sank into the bed, pain slowly disappearing.

”I’m very sorry, m’boy!” Coran exclaimed, and thank God, his concussion was gone, pulling the ends of his moustache with a tight frown. “Normally bones heal within the span of a few days-“

”For humans it’s normally months,” Hunk says, taking a seat by Keith’s bed. He’s picking at his headband, again, dark circles covering his eyes. He taps his foot anxiously, then abruptly gets up. “I’m going to go check on Lance. I’ll be back later,” Hunk left the room with a sympathetic smile and a small wave, door sliding shut behind him.

”Terribly sorry, number 4,” Coran rubbed his forehead, his true, old, age shining through his cracks. “I thought-“

”It’s okay, Coran,” Keith assured him, sending him a small smile.

Coran smiled back, turning around to grab something from a bin. “Shiro stopped by the space mall earlier today- Met some of the citizens from planet Aljeri- they’re very nice people, once you get to know them,” Coran sighed wistfully, fingers stilling. He smiled, most likely reminiscing his days on Altea. Keith liked Coran’s stories. They brought out a side of Coran he enjoyed, and took his mind off of... All of this. “Altea was one of their allies for the longest time- 600 years, if I remember correctly. One of our best allies, too,” he frowned slightly, tugging on his moustache. A nervous habit, Keith thinks. “I had a friend there. I am uncertain on whether or not he is still alive, of course, it’s been 1000 decapheebs,after all,” Keith had no idea what decapheebs meant, and couldn’t decipher what it meant by the wording. “Ten thousand years,” Coran flashed him a bright, tired grin, digging back into the box. Keith thanked him, unsure of whether or not Coran heard it.

Coran came back up from the box with a grunt and a needle, along with a jar of a green liquid. He placed the jar on the table beside Keith’s bed and unscrewed, dipping the syringe in. “Anyways, her name was Jarangio. She was a white alien, a doctor for her people- one of the best, too. She came to me one night saying that her people, the Aljerians, were capturing random people at the swap meet and bringing them to a prison on their home planet.

”They did it merely for experimentation, and would always get their consent first, at the swap- Space mall. They would never draw enough blood to harm them badly, just enough for samples, maybe a few scans, then they'd be on their way back home," Coran grabbed a rag-thing, swabbing his arm to cleanse the area he would put the needle in. "They did that for about three months, until they got a new leader."

"How'd the first one die?" Keith asked, voice mildly slurred.

Coran gave a mild shrug, accompanied by a sad smile. "She thinks his son killed him. His son, the new leader, or Latrino," it sounded like Spanish. Keith deflated. He missed Lance. "decided to change some of their laws. He led them into a ruthless war against another planet, Sarcvoi, I think, and took their people captive. They tortured them, examined them- All of that," Coran grabbed the needle, hovering over Keith's bicep. "It was a downward spiral after that. All of the Aljerian's became bloodthirsty and ruthless, kidnapping people from the swap meets. The previous Red and Blue Paladins," Coran frowned, staring at the needle in thought. "We managed to snag them back at least four months later, only because my friend sent us a signal, and managed to get them free. The Red Paladin was very... traumatized, for lack of better words, when he got back. He spent most of his time with the Blue Paladin- they were like inseparable brothers for the longest time. I havn't heard from my friend, Jarangio, since then. I doubt she's still alive," he jabbed the needle into his arm,  _his vein_ , a bright, searing pain shooting through his arm.

Everything blacked out for a few seconds, and when he came back to, Hunk was back, and Coran was missing.

"H...Hunk?" he rasped, throat dry, as if it was sandpaper.

"Hey there!" Hunk called cheerfully, perking up from where he was playing a game on the tablet.

Keith's eyelids drooped, blurring his sight. "Where'd C'ran go?"

Hunk's face twisted, turning off the tablet and placing it on the table beside his bed. "He left a few minutes ago, to, uh... check on Shiro!"

Frowning, Keith played with the hem of the white blanket. "That's a lie."

"That is a lie," Hunk confirmed, settling a hand on his knee. Keith flinched, bracing himself, but... nothing came. "How are you feeling?"

"Um," Keith swallowed harshly, watching the hand on his leg trace little circles onto his knee. "I don't... feel it. My knee."

Hunk grinned. "Great! As long as you don't move it too much, you shouldn't be able to feel it."

Keith sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back into the pillows. He missed Lance.

"Hey, man-"

An alarm burst throughout the infirmary.

Keith flinched, aggravating his knee into stinging, just as Allura's voice echoed around the room.

" _Paladins, the Castle has been placed into lockdown! We are unsure of how or why-"_

The noises fizzled out, along with the lights.

Keith did  _not_ like the dark.

"Keith?" Hunk asked, chair scraping against the floor. "Keith, buddy, I need you to breathe," Hunk set a hand on his shoulder, and even though he couldn't see it, he knew Hunk was seconds away from slapping air into him.

"I'm fine, it's fine," he answered, taking a deep breath. "I don't-"

A pair of blueish, glowing, yellow orbs appeared in the corner of the room.

"Hi, Keith, Hunk."

Keith blanched.

_that's Lance is has to be Lance why are his eyes yellow he isn't fully Galra what's going on_

"Lance-" Hunk seemed to come to the same revelation as Keith did, taking a protective stance over him. Keith could make out a vague outline of Hunk, thanks to the brief light his eyes illuminated. "Step the fuck back-"

Lance laughed.

Then there was the sound of a gun firing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay that was reallll fucking shitty but i have so much to update and no motivation for this, i swear to god the next one will be better and might take a while SO SORYR

**Author's Note:**

> *looks through drafts*  
> *finds this*  
> OH, ITS DONE! i should post it  
> lemme know if you want me to continue it or not  
> if the writing is bad, i had writers bloock the day i made it


End file.
